Heating
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de Ivory Novelist. Résumé : Jack se souvient d'une de ses nuits préférées.


Titre : Heating

Auteur : **Ivory Novelist**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Avec les années, Jack collectionnait les souvenirs d'amour – tout ces moments empreints d'amour, le genre de carabistouille que ses frères s'évertuaient à éviter. Il les conservait dans son cœur pour y repenser dans les moments durs et aussi pour se rassurer quant à leur amour quand il en doutait. En retournant à la maison, pour les funérailles d'Evelyn, beaucoup de souvenirs l'avaient submergés. Il s'était allongé dans son lit après que Angel soit parti prendre « l'air », alors que Jerry était parti chez l'épicier, et que Bobby descendait à pas lents vers le salon. Il se sourit à lui-même entre deux bouffées sur sa cigarette.

Il avait 16 ans, une sale nuit de décembre, où il marchait sous la pluie. Il n'avait pas l'impression de pleurer en entrant dans la pièce de 29 degrés. Il ne pouvait plus se rappeler pourquoi il avait fini par marcher vers la maison, où il aurait dû être quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il se faufila finalement dans la maison, Bobby l'avait attrapé puis il l'avait guidé à l'étage, il râlait comme Evelyn l'aurait fait si elle avait été là, en demandant à Angel de l'aider avec la baignoire. Jack pensait que si il n'avait pas pleuré presque hystériquement, Bobby l'aurait probablement engueulé, mais au lieu de ça, son vieux frère n'avait montré rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude.

« Seigneur, Jack, où étais tu ? Tu es trempé comme un chien et il est neuf heures. Maman est partie à ta recherche. Tu n'as pas idée de combien nous étions inquiets. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Jack ne lui avait pas répondu, alors que Bobby l'avait déshabillé dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'Angel s'était dépêché de faire couler l'eau du bain pour ensuite appeler Evelyn. Bobby l'avait enveloppé dans une serviette, alors que la baignoire se remplissait, et que Jack pleurait toujours.

« Jack, » Avait doucement dit Bobby, insistant. « Que s'est-il passé ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Il avait pris Jack dans ses bras, qui frissonnait encore, alors que l'eau gargouillait dans la baignoire.

« Je… Je ne pouvais pas l'em…l'embrasser, » avait sangloté Jack.

« Quoi ? »

« Cette fi…fille, C…Carly, elle…elle m'a demandé de sortir, puis je…je…n'ai pas su…pas su l'em…l'embrasser. » avait dit Jack en s'étranglant, ne sachant pas si il tremblait à cause des larmes. Il avait raconté à Bobby que la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, pendant que cette fille le touchait en essayant de l'embraser, avait été son horrible père d'accueil, le seul qui lui avait fait du mal. Il avait sangloté et sangloté, le visage plein de larmes, racontant comment il se sentait pathétique et comment tout le monde à l'école allait savoir qu'il était un froussard. Bobby l'avait regardé impuissant, à moitié assis sur l'évier, puis il l'avait pris dans une des étreintes préférées de Jack – gros, chaleureux, interminable. Un vrai câlin de Bobby.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Jackie, » Avait dit son frère. « Rien. Tout va bien. Ca va aller. »

Il avait frotté en cercle le dos de Jack, le réchauffant par ce geste, avec sa voix douce et réconfortante. Il avait fini par s'arrêter de pleurer après quelques minutes, la baignoire était presque remplie. Jack se rappelait encore du tapis de bain bosselé sous ses pieds, de son visage enfouis dans l'épaule de Bobby, de la serviette contre sa peau, mais le mieux de tout – les bras de son frères autour de lui, chaleureux et rassurant.

« Allez, » avait dit Bobby. « Va au bain. »

Il avait guidé Jack à la baignoire, lui retirant gentiment la serviette pour que Jack puisse entrer dans l'eau. L'eau était chaude pour quelque part pas aussi bonne que le câlin de Bobby. Jack se revoyait allongé dans la cuve de porcelaine. Bobby avait reculé, s'appuyant de nouveau contre l'évier, mais il n'allait pas le laisser. Jack avait entendu les pas d'Angel dans le hall, la voix de ses deux frères pétrissant sa colonne comme un chat le ferait, avec douceur, une main ferme et l'autre plus douce.

Ses larmes avaient séché. Evelyn était rentrée à la maison. Angel avait pris la pile de vêtements humides, pour les descendre dans la buanderie, et Bobby était resté là, silencieux mais toujours vigilant. Evelyn n'était pas montée, elle savait qu'elle devait donner de l'espace à Jack et que Bobby lui ferait savoir quand ça irait mieux. Jack était resté dans l'eau un long moment, les yeux clos, et quand il les ouvrit ce fut pour regarder la silhouette de Bobby, son frère lui avait demandé si il était prêt à sortir.

Une fois Jack en pyjama, Evelyn était venue dans sa chambre et elle l'avait pris dans ses bras puis elle avait écouté calmement les explications de Jack. Angel était venu après qu'elle ait quitté la chambre, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et il l'avait serré dans ses bras, puis Bobby – dieu le bénisse – était finalement revenu.

« Ca va, cracker Jack ? »

Il avait hoché la tête, et presque sourit au pseudonyme.

« Tu veux descendre et regarder une match de hockey ? »

Jack sentit ses yeux s'embrumer au souvenir de ça ; Bobby savait comment faire en sorte que tout aille bien. Ils étaient descendus ensemble cette nuit là, une couverture drapée autour de Jack, puis ils avaient regardé un match de hockey dans la pénombre du salon, en buvant un chocolat chaud qu'Evelyn avait laissé sur la cuisinière. Au petit matin, il s'était réveillé dans le fauteuil, Bobby s'était endormi en regardant la télévision, un bras autour de lui.

« Hey, » avait sourit son frère.

« Nous avons dormi là toute la nuit ? »

« Ouais. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Neuf heures et quelques. Maman a fait la vaisselle et Angel dort encore, il me semble. »

Les tasses étaient encore sur la table, vide. Jack s'était enfoncé un peu plus dans le canapé avec conscience et plaisir. Il avait toujours aimé les matins d'hiver, quand la lumière était délicate et que tout semblait douillet et attachant.

« Tu veux manger ? » Avait demandé Bobby.

« Ouais… Mais je voudrais rester à la maison, il doit y avoir quelque chose dans la cuisine. Il fait trop froid pour sortir. »

« Très bien. Peut-être qu'on va trouver des flocons d'avoine ou autre chose… allez petite pédale. »

Jack avait sourit en se rappelant ce moment. Combien de fois ça l'avait ennuyé, mais une partie de lui avait toujours aimé les surnoms de Bobby.

Six mois après ça, Bobby avait disparu et il n'était pas réapparu avant maintenant, pour les funérailles d'Evelyn. Il avait pris des nouvelles de Jack puis il avait cessé. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Jack pour comprendre ce que leur mère lui avait dit, que c'était juste la manière d'être de Bobby. Il avait passé plusieurs mois à se sentir seul, il lui manquait, mais il avait quand même grandi et changé, comme le reste de la famille. A présent tout ce à quoi il pensait, allongé sur son lit, c'est qu'ils devraient passer du temps ensemble pour rattraper ces dernières années. Il était vraiment heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble, dans cette maison. C'était le seul endroit où il s'était toujours senti bien.

**OOO**


End file.
